Aburrido
by MrRayney
Summary: Wally está aburrido y Jinx no quiere darle lo que quiere.


_**Not Bored Anymore**_

 _ **Escrito por GoneAbsolutelyMad**_

 _ **Traducido por MrRayney**_

Y aquí con ustedes mas Flinx, porque sinceramente falta Flinx en este lugar y quería variarle un poco a mis traducciones.

Espero que lo disfruten.

 ** _Los Jóvenes Titanes no me pertenecen, al igual que esta historia, todas son propiedad de sus respectivos autores, yo solo hago esto con el fin de entretener._**

* * *

 ** _Aburrido_**

—Jinxie…— se quejó Wally quien se encontraba acostado boca abajo en el sofá.

— ¿Qué?— pregunto Jinx algo molesta.

—Estoy aburrido—

—Pues enciende la televisión o haz algo. Yo no estoy aquí para resolverte tus problemas de aburrimiento— respondió ella algo molesta.

—Pero estoy realmente aburrido, Jinxie. ¡Podría morir de aburrimiento!—

— ¿Y qué quieres que haga al respecto?— pregunto la hechicera de la mala suerte frunciendo el ceño.

Wally simplemente levanto la mirada y levanto una ceja sensualmente.

—Sabes…siempre podríamos…—

—No—

—Oh, vamos…sabes muy bien que también quieres hacerlo—

—Tal vez mas tarde— contesto ella con indiferencia. Y lo decía bastante en serio. Si Wally jugaba bien sus cartas, podría recompensarlo más tarde.

El simplemente suspiro y miro hacia el suelo.

— ¿Quieres ir a ver una película o algo por el estilo?— sugirió el velocista.

— ¿Qué clase de película?—

El pelirrojo simplemente se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé. Vamos a ver que tienen y ya veremos—

— ¿Y después vamos a cenar?—

—Si eso te hace feliz, entonces si—

Jinx coloco a un lado el libro que Raven le había prestado y se levantó.

—Entonces vamos de una buena vez—

Wally se levantó rápidamente del sofá con una enorme sonrisa y se paró delante de ella, tendiéndole la mano.

—Como usted desea, mi señora—

TTTTTT

—Corriendo entre rosas es la única película que tienen en estos momentos— señalo Wally, mirando la pantalla digital que mostraba todas las películas disponibles— Podemos ir a cenar primero, si tú quieres—

Jinx simplemente negó con la cabeza.

—Veremos esa—

—Pero es una comedia romántica— respondió Wally bastante confundido. Jinx odiaba esa clase de películas.

—Lo sé—

—Entonces será esa— contesto el pelirrojo encogiéndose de hombros y entregándole a la mujer detrás del mostrador el dinero para los boletos.

Después de gastar aproximadamente treinta dólares en el puesto de comida debido a Wally que parecía no poder vivir sin sus bocadillos azucarados, se dirigieron a la sala número uno.

Wally se adelantó a Jinx y se detuvo al instante en que entro en la sala.

—Wally ¿Pero qué demonios te pasa?— grito Jinx corriendo hacia él y casi derramando sus palomitas.

— ¡Esta completamente vacío!— dijo Wally con una sonrisa y señalando la sala completamente vacía.

—Duh. Son las seis de la tarde y es miércoles, era lógico que esto pasara ¿Podemos sentarnos en el medio?—

—Sus deseos son órdenes— respondió él con una sonrisa.

Ambos adolecentes se sentaron justo en medio de la sala, ocupando tantos asientos como quisieran y colocando sus piernas sobre las sillas que tenían frente a ellos. La película era todo lo que uno esperaría de esa clase: cursi, con terribles chistes que harían ver a Chico Bestia como el comediante más grande del mundo y escenas que uno desearía olvidar por lo vergonzosas que eran.

A la mitad de la película, Wally se encontraba bastante inquieto. Coloco su cabeza sobre el brazo de Jinx por un breve momento, antes retroceder un poco, para acto seguido levantar el reposabrazos que se interponía entre él y la hechicera de la mala suerte. Ahora sin esa cosa estorbando, Wally apoyo su cabeza sobre el regazo de su novia.

Jinx inclino su cabeza hacia abajo con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?—

—Todavía estoy aburrido— respondió él monótonamente.

—Pensé que querías ver una película—

—Yo quería. Pero tengo otras cosas en mente— contesto Wally inclinando su cabeza hacia arriba y regalándole una pequeña sonrisa a Jinx.

—No, Wally. No vamos a hacerlo en la sala del cine—

—Pero estamos completamente solos ¡Además, tu tampoco estas interesada en la película!—

—Es…es una cuestión de principios—

—Vamos, Jinxie, sabes que soy irresistible— argumento el velocista, apoyando su frente contra la de ella.

Ella simplemente no respondió. Sus narices se estaban tocando y sus labios estaban a centímetros de distancia.

—Te está costando respirar un poco ¿Verdad?— bromeo el pelirrojo.

Jinx respiro profundamente y sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda mientras exhalaba…

—Maldita sea, Wally West— maldijo en voz baja la hechicera de cabello rosa.

La sonrisa de Wally simplemente se amplió aún más. Cada vez más cerca, él rozo sus labios contra los de ella, pero no lo suficientemente cerca como para que fuera un beso.

Instintivamente, Jinx se inclinó hacia adelante, pero Wally tenía otra idea en mente y se inclinó hacia atrás, quedando de nuevo a solo centímetros de distancia.

—Pensé que no querías hacerlo— bromeo él, acariciando ligeramente el brazo de su novia.

—Púdrete en el infierno, West— murmuro Jinx, para luego colocar su mano detrás de la cabeza de Wally y jalándola hacia ella.

Sus labios se encontraron y de inmediato se besaron con pasión, Wally abrazo fuertemente a Jinx y la acerco hacia él, como si fuera lo único que le importara en la vida.

En cuestión de minutos, se encontraban acostados sobre cinco asientos de la sala, Wally se encontraba besando el cuello de Jinx, mordiéndolo suavemente de vez en cuando. La hechicera de la mala suerte no podía dejar de gemir debido a la sensación de placer que su novio le estaba dando, pero finalmente como si supiera lo que pasaría si lo dejara continuar, ella lo empujo.

Eso decepciono bastante al héroe adolecente, pues las cosas se estaban poniendo bastante interesantes.

—Aquí no, Wally— respondió ella negando con la cabeza.

—Está bien— murmuro el pelirrojo, inclinándose hacia adelante para darle un último beso.

— ¿Aun estas aburrido?— pregunto ella acomodándose el cabello y la ropa.

— No, ya estoy bien— fue la única respuesta de Wally.

 _ **Fin**_

* * *

Tengo planeado traducir y escribir unos cuantos Flinx mas, junto a algunos RobStar ya que veo que falta un poco de variedad respecto a las parejas.

No se olviden de comentar.


End file.
